GoodBye
by Ms.Lovett'sSmutShop
Summary: Ginny needs to tell Harry good-bye on his final night at The Burrow. The next day, he will be leaving, possibly forever. One-Shot.


After an hour of tossing and turning, trying to fall asleep, Ginny Weasley had fianlly given up. She lay with her eyes open, roaming the landscape that was her ceiling.

She knew exactly why she was so ill at ease. This was Harry's last night at the Burrow. Tomorrow, he, Ron and Hermione would be leaving. Where? She didn't know. For how long? Another unknown. It wasn't fair; she was forever the little sister left behind.

_Harry's last day._

She turned over to her side, huffing.

And suddenly, she rose, a new purpose for the night. Thankful of the fact that she had remembered to silence her squeaky hinges earlier that week, she crept out into the landing, eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. She crept past her parent's closed door, casting a muffling spell on her footsteps first.

Harry was still awake. When she reached his room, she all about ran to his outstretched arms, throwing herself into them, burying her face into his chest. His lips found her ear. "What are you doing here, sweetie?"

Her fingers clutched his shirt as she raised her head to look at him. Instead of answering, she caught him off guard with a kiss. Harry reacted automatically, threading his hands through her hair and kissing her back. Her tongue reached out to play with his bottom lip; he granted her access, moaning softly.

"Harry," she said, finally breaking away. The two were out of breath. "I _need _you." She emphasized her words, leaning in for a quick kiss and throwing her legs around his hips.

Harry understood what she mean, and by golly, if he wasn't about to give her EXACTLY what she needed. He flipped them over, peppering her face with kisses. Needy hands roamed. Suddenly, the two became lips, tongue and teeth. A tangle of limbs and sheets. Warmth. The comforting weight of an embrace. He needed this just as much as she did.

Harry took Ginny's wrists, pining them about her head. He kissed her softly now. On her lips. Moving down, soft wet kisses, at her pulse points, the hollow of her throat. She arched underneath him as he placed a kiss on her right nipple and then the left. Gently, he took one into his mouth, rolling it between tongue and teeth. Her hands clenched empty air, as she gasped. She shivered underneath him, wanting more, _needing_ more.

So he gave it to her. He bit down, causing her to stifle a loud moan. He sucked the bud deep in his mouth, is tongue rolling and flicking roughly. He teased and tortured, until Ginny couldn't stand it anymore. She fought back. Breaking his grip on her wrists, she sat up to kiss him roughly, forcing him back until he was lying down, and she was hovering on top of him.

His very evident arousal brushed her stomach as she learned in to kiss him. She chose to ignore it for the moment, choosing instead to return the favor. Her lips trailed to his earlobe, a spot she knew was Harry's particular favorite. She nibbled, breathing into his ear. She trailed her lips down his body, tasting every so often. He squirmed underneath her, threading his hands in hair. She ever so carefully skipped down to his knees, working her way back up to kiss and lick the insides of his thighs. He panted above her. "Ginny…please."

She smirked, reaching up to hold one of his hands. Suddenly, she felt a bit nervous. Yes, she was still being driven by that basic, primal need that had roused her from bed in the first place, but she had never pleased Harry like this before. Their eyes met and he smiled, running the pad of his thumb over her small hand.

"Be still, please, when I… " He squeezed her hand, eyes widening as he realized what she wanted to do. Reassured, she proceeded and took him into her mouth. Harry's eyes rolled back, and he groaned, all the while being careful not to buck and hurt the beautiful creature that held him in her mouth.

Ginny worked carefully, taking as much of him as she could, getting braver each stroke. Harry moaned, writhing, and she smiled, glad that she could please him. Just as his breathing became really heavy, his thighs shaking, she felt a hand on her head, pulling her up to look at him.

He sat up slowly, leaning in for a kiss before pressing his forehead to hers. "Thank you," he murmured. "That was wonderful, but I need you. I need to be inside you before I come."

"I love you," she whispered, fingers busy tracing fingers on his leg.

"I love you, too, sweetie. I'm sorry." Sorry for leaving. Sorry for not protecting you. He apologized for everything in that moment. It was so messed up, the world they lived in. The feeling of time running out drove everyone these days, such as it was driving this moment.

Gently, he lay her down, kissing her some more. He found her eyes, looking for confirmation that she really wanted to do this. She held his gaze, confident once more, but so sad.

He found her entrance, stroking softly with his fingers, before entering two digits in her soft folds. She was so incredibly warm and wet. He worked her slowly, hoping to make her relax a little.

Now he was positioning herself at her entrance, and she was crying out as he entered her. Now their breathing came faster, as the pace increased. Now the sweat was slick between their bodies, as Harry gently thrust. Now Ginny cries out as she falls of her edge, dragging Harry with her just a few seconds later. Now they lay panting, shaking, crying, sweating.

They don't move for a long time. Instead they simply enjoy the feeling of each other, for perhaps the last time. When Harry finally pulls out, Ginny instantly misses the connection, the first and last of its kind for a long while.

They hold each other, until finally Ginny must sneak back to her own bedroom, imaged of Harry filling her head. Now she can sleep, at least a little better, than before.


End file.
